


This Destruction

by HGIndustrialis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort/Angst, Fight Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGIndustrialis/pseuds/HGIndustrialis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the events of Kirkwall, Anders is plagued by the guilt of his own actions. Sensitive to inevitability, he encounters Fenris in the lower streets of Wycome. Expecting death, anger and hurt and desire come together to produce a very different result-- the passionate consummation of old, lingering bygones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Destruction

This Destruction  
by H.G. Industrialis

 

Decaying cobblestones paved the neglected alleys of Wycome under dusk. Lengthened shadows seeped into the cracks and became dark shades which undulated from the corner of Anders' eye. He felt the strength fade from his knees, hollow in his form which kept a sturdy posture so resolute. His footsteps disturbed the silence with a soft heel. Every corner felt as though it housed a million hostile eyes upon him, hungry creatures of the Fade staring from the other side of the thinly woven veil and anonymous resentful lives ended because of his actions in Kirkwall.  
  
Eyes that were piercing.  
Silent.  
Judging.  
A crowd of witnesses to every moment of his life henceforth,each awaiting his executioner.

Wycome's multilevel labyrinth of elevated walkways and winding paths converged on the source of the city's wealth--the Wharf. An avenue of wood and brick towered two stories above the rest, saddling the city centre's perimeter and linking the Wharf to the Keep. Over time, it had become the rest of upper society's road to the Wharf markets, filtering craftsmen, labourers, and seahands to the smaller, lower streets beneath it.

Anders left the dwindling clamour of the market and descended the lower road which ducked below the risen street at its bend. Underneath the great arch, he felt the underpass' dark, stone walls generate a distinct chill in his bones. A pocket of air heavy with the scent of moss and musk wafted towards him, almost thick enough to taste.

Anders perked up. A presence was near: Someone had followed him.

Lyrium traces ignited like blooming trails of pitch in the dark. The assailant's armoured hand clutched the small of Anders' wrist firmly. Anders fought— _wrenched his arm—_ desperately against their might. His face twisted in anger. His eyes caught flame. Talons dug into Anders' skin. It cracked, and the writhing chasm within him burned furiously.The demon's voice wove through his words. “Let go of me!”

From the shadows, the face of Fenris emerged, luminescent blue patterns under the surface of brown skin. Fenris scowled.

Anders' free hand erupted with power and swung for Fenris' body, but Fenris parried with his shoulder and threw the mage sideways into the stone underpass. Anders' head knocked it hard. His body went momentarily limp. Justice faded from the surface.

Fenris caught him by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall to keep him steady. The elf's hand grabbed him by the jaw and wrenched his fallen head upright.

His honeyed eyes glanced, heavy-lidded, into Fenris' piercing gaze.

He thought: _this is it.  
This is where I die. _

His heart pounded in his chest. When he blinked, he saw the shackles around himself as twelve years of age.Fate would always catch up to him, he knew, but inevitability was a bitter tonic.

Fenris exhaled. “I would gladly have you die, mage,” the timbre of Fenris' saw-toothed voice grumbled. “For all the damage you have caused, all the lives you have ended. You are an abomination, a monster not worth the life that you have left.”

Anders' breath came in small pants.

Cool air swept between them, sharp like ice. Fenris' hair shifted like blades of grass.

Anders felt acid rise in his throat.His voice rolled out, “Why do you care? Why don't you simply dig your hand into my chest and remove my heart, the way you've done several times before? You have nothing stopping you.”

The features of Fenris' triangular face softened briefly and his arm went slack. “I... Know... This destruction.” He hesitated. “And... I cannot bring myself to do it. You're sinking, Anders. This madness must end.”

Anders' stomach turned in his belly. Wind blew the soft edges of the simir feathers in his cloak, tickling his face. _No_. The word surfaced in his mind like a trapped air bubble. He was sure a voice had said it, and he wasn't sure if it was Justice or his own.His eyebrows cinched, though moisture threatened to fill his eyes. “...That's it?”

He pushed Fenris away, shoved the elf's arms aside. “Is that _remorse_ or something? Do you think that will do any good now? Do you think, after everything, that I would really take you back? Because, what, turns out you _really did_ care?”

Fenris snarled and shoved Anders into the wall again, those thin and precise hands around the mage's collar. “If anyone is to end you, _mage_ , it is going to be me.”

“Oh, doesn't that make me the luckiest man in all of Thedas?” Anders sneered, nose curled.

Fenris growled.

A shove sent his head backwards into the wall.

Their lips met.

And parted.

Electric, like the static of magic across his tongue.

A taste like wild chives and basil from a new, spring meadow.

Fenris eased. Anders hesitated, and exhaled deeply, before he extended himself passionately, reciprocally. Their tongues flowed softly together, each open kiss joining closed together. He closed his eyes, moisture in their corners. Anders slipped his hands down the skin of Fenris' arms, reaching for Fenris' waist.

Fenris flinched. Swiftly,Anders' wrists were pinned beside beside his head. With a snarl, Fenris snapped, “Don't touch me.”

They were nose to nose, close enough to breathe each other in. Something possessed him to lean in and bite Fenris' full bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

Fenris growled and wrenched Anders violently from the wall. “You damned fool.” The elf pressed a finger to his lips and looked at the blood on its tip.

“Hush,” Anders retorted. He grabbed the elf and stumbled backwards. This time, he leaned in and stole the kiss, a blossom of the metallic taste of iron.

Fenris kissed him more deeply, more aggressively. They stumbled back against the wall, fighting each other's grip, until Fenris took the upper hand and pressed him into the stonework. He could feel the length of Fenris' anatomy against him, feeding his own excitement and arousal. His arms were brought to cross above his head, held by only one hand with a crushing grip. The elf threw down a gauntlet.

Anders lifted his leg around Fenris' waist, and Fenris used his free hand to ride up Anders' robe. He closed around Anders' semi-erected shaft and stroked it, up and down, growing and hardening, quickening.Anders moaned lightly.

Fenris grumbled and stopped, as if assessing his work.

Anders huffed, “What-- Why are you--”

“Not here,” Fenris grumbled.

Anders exhaled, “ _Yes, here._ What's wrong with _here_?”

Fenris merely frowned.

“Andraste's tits--”

“ _Be quiet_ _._ ” Fenris covered Anders' mouth.

Voices lilted down from the bridge above them. Breathless and without attention, Anders felt the flame of Vengeance writhe at his core. Of all the words he did not care to hear, the one that registered clearly in his ears was, “apostate.”

Fenris threw him into a nearby store room whose rotting cedar door caved easily behind Fenris' strength. The store room was dark and afflicted by the subtle odour of salt and mould. Still, the heat of their bodies diffused its stink with their own spice, and Anders groped for Fenris' erection, massaging its mass and eliciting a stifled groan.

Fenris released the tie of his trousers and Anders was quick to take up the play, touching and stroking and squeezing his sex. He could feel Vengeance coil away from the storm of his desires.

“Turn around.”

Fenris fumbled through the pouches around his hips. What he extracted, he only grunted a half-sort of approval, and applied it to his finger.

Anders let his robe slip to the ground. Fenris' finger slid over and into his anus, gently at first, widening him. His body accepted it, _needed_ it. One finger, then two. Fenris slide in and out far enough to press upon his prostate and force a moan from his open lips. Anticipation simply dripped out of him, tensed his legs, curled his toes.

Three fingers.  
Anders' erection throbbed. His chest tightened.

Fenris withdrew and positioned himself to take Anders. Slicked, the elf entered him slowly, until the triangular head breached his opening, and then pulled back, and pushed in again. A series of small thrusts, each one deeper than the last, until the hilt met his pelvis.

Fenris exhaled slowly.

Anders curled his fingers against the store room's wall.

Fenris worked up momentum, gradually pumping him with veracity. Anders head dropped as he panted, enraptured by the powerful stimulation in his body. Moans peppered his breaths, rising in pitch. Fenris, too, grunted in the symphony.

Anders' knees and elbows weakened, threatening to collapse under him. Fenris slowed, but did not stop, and adjusted his grip on Anders' body to create more leverage. Then the elf pounded him, relentless in his service, until Anders could do nothing but croon in heavy waves. He slumped forward, straining his had and neck each time Fenris took the plunge.

“Fenris...” he panted. “Fenris, I...”

His breath was consumed by his loud orgasm, spilling out of him in waves over the dank floor. The faster Fenris hit to achieve orgasm as well, the more he produced, until the elf came deeply inside him with the most desirable breathy grunt.

Panting.  
Dying within.

Fenris reached around Anders' hips and jerked out a final ejaculation.

Bliss.  
Sorrow.

Anders gave in to gravity, but Fenris' arms hugging his middle prevented him from colliding with the ground.

Tears fell to the floor.  
Fenris squeezed tighter.


End file.
